


Derosiv records

by RikoChanSan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoChanSan/pseuds/RikoChanSan
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas I had about what the Visoreds could have gotten up to before they were introduced into Bleach.
Relationships: None?
Kudos: 2





	Derosiv records

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add to this. I just thought about a bunch of jobs/ideas that these guys could have done while in the world of the living. Just a bit of fun.

The world of the living had vastly changed over the time the Visoreds has spent hiding from the Soul Society and Sosuke Aizen, who was the reason that the soul society had issued them with a execution order in the first place. Sure, they had wanted revenge but it was suicidal to think they could just waltz up and take it, if Aizen didn’t kill them first the Soul Society would more than likely kill them first, Aizen was a law abiding captain as far as everyone there knew. So instead they along with Kisuke and Yoruichi had spent the years bidding their time waiting to find out what Aizen’s real objective was and wait for a time where they could possibly stand a chance at getting some much-wanted payback on the man who had turned them into Shinigami, Hollow hybrids. 

They had moved to Karakura several years ago to set up a base. Kisuke had mentioned to Shinji about the area potentially being an enriched spirit zone and that Aizen had conducted some strange hollow experiment some 15 to 20 years ago, so it was likely that he might be finally making a move toward whatever his actual goal was.  
So, they had moved here and to try and make some money, kill time and to try and keep his and also Rose’s music collection in check opened Derosiv records.

Some months later

Shinji was bored, so bored he contemplated actually working. The store was empty devoid of anything but the sound of the now vintage record player by the counter. “Maybe no one is into this stuff anymore…. oh well,” Shinji stifled a yawn when he spotted Hiyori in the corner of his eyes.  
“Maybe we would have customers if you didn’t decide the shop aesthetic was to have everything labelled backwards, including the store name and location…stupid baldly Shinji!”  
“Where is the fun in that?” yawned Shinji in reply, “I am still not bald Hiyori, though if you keep pulling your hair back so tight into twin tails like a child you might lose your hair before me.” 

That earned Shinji a sharp smack to face, Shinji pondered if he would have a shoe print on his face this time. It was just too easy to rile Hiyori up. Still it was nice to have carefree days once in a while, who knows what trouble might walk in tomorrow.


End file.
